Pokemon: Darkened Skies
by gojiratoho25
Summary: After being a wanted man for five years, Darkrai returns to the legendary Ruby City and receives a mission that will become his most challenging adventure in his entire life. My first LunarEclipse Shipping story and based on the Tales games with a pokemon twist. The pokemon are mostly gijinka. R&R please.


**Our Hero, Ladies and Gentlemen**

In the Black Forest near Neo Havens and nearby Ruby City

_Unknown POV_

The trees of the Black Forest look almost the same. Considering how big this area is, about nine acres, it can be pretty easy to get loss in without a guide. I, however, have been living in these woods for five years and during that time, I have learned every nook and cranny that this place has to offer.

No mean feat considering that for the past five years I've been sort of a wanted man. Not for committing any crime, mind you, just for some misunderstanding. This forest has been my hiding place for the past half-decade and I'm confident everyone thinks that I've either died or found a place to call home.

Neither is correct, but if it makes those who were hunting me happy, then I can accept that. Wait, what was I doing? Oh, yes, finding some food. Just have to make a small jump from the branch I'm on. Back on the ground again, search for food. Now I have to get my bow out and knock back an arrow for easy prey killing.

Walking along one of my worn trails, I spy a magnificent buck and easily a good kill for a hunter. Drawing my bow, I aim at the deer's eye for a clean kill. I release the bow string, sending the arrow flying at the buck.

A bit to the left of my target, but it's still a clean kill for a marksman. Now to get my arrow back and get myself some food before the Mightyena pack comes in and tries to claim my kill.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Well, my name's Darkrai. Yes, the legendary Darkrai. However, I'm not technically the only darkrai in existence, and I'm not exactly a pure-blood darkrai. You see, my mother, who was the legendary darkrai at the time, met and fell in love with a Lucario who later became my father.

Since my birth, many of my kind see me as unfitting to be the representing legendary for the darkrai. Some have even stepped forth to challenge my blood right to be the legendary. Before I vanished from society over wounding several of my species, I asked Arceus to keep my status as the legendary closed until I would come back. Hopefully, she kept the promise she gave to me that day.

Oops, monologing again. Sorry, sometimes I just get out of hand with the thoughts in my head. Well, I've got the meat I need, so it's time to make like a leaf and scamper on out of here.

As I walk down the trail back to my temporary home, I keep thinking of the other promise I asked Arceus before I left.

_Flashback, five years ago in Ruby city_

_I was in my room of the castle grabbing my sword and my bow when Arceus entered the room._

"_Sir Darkrai," the goddess asked, "What on earth are you doing?"_

"_I got into a fight with some of my kind, your majesty," I answered, "I know that they are bond to make up a story about it and have another take my position." This caused Arceus to sigh in disgust._

"_I never thought about how they would react with you as the legendary," she stated, as I grabbed my quiver from the wall and got ready to head out._

"_Your majesty, could you make me two promises?"_

"_Of course, Sir Darkrai," Arceus says._

"_First, could you leave my position closed until my return?"_

"_Considerate done, Darkrai," she said with a nod, "And the other request?"_

"_Could you send a messenger to me in the Black Forest when everything cools down?"_

"_Of course," Arceus says, before adding, "Also, make sure you take the back way out of the castle. It's a quicker route to the Black Forest."_

"_Thank you, your majesty!"_

_With that, I took off to the back of the castle and I kept running until I made it to the Black Forest. Never once when I was running from Ruby city did I look back to see if anyone had followed me._

I pull my head out of my memories and find myself in front of a small staircase hidden by some bushes and some hanging vines. I quickly make my way down the stairs and come across an opening covered with hanging vines and make my way inside the opening.

Navigating through the tiny tunnel of earth, I came across the small cave that I know call my home. A small bed with a pillow made of animal skin and feathers sits before a blanket of sown deer fur, while on the other side of the room is a place to build a fire. In the middle of the room is a table big enough for five and crowded with the few possessions that I took from my room in the castle.

I set my bow and quiver on the table while I set up my makeshift stove over my "fireplace". As I prepare to unpack and cut my meat into a more eatable meal, I spot a picture on the table out of the corner of my eye. I pick it up and look at it, bringing back memories that I now miss. The picture is of me in my knight uniform right beside Cresselia in her mage uniform.

Cresselia and I were just engaged to be married when I went into hiding. I never saw her the day I ran, and for the most part, I would say I'm kind of thankful. I don't hate her, it just that I had to run fast that day, and I didn't know how to tell her what I did.

Out of all the people that I have missed over these last five years, from the chuckling Mew to the serious Rayquaza, Cresselia is the one I've missed the most. I want to be with her when I get back, if I do, and be able to raise a family with her.

I look at the cave entrance and find the sun taking up the top part of the tunnel. Evening was upon the day, so I needed to get started on cutting the meat before the Mightyena pack shows up. As I grab a small knife, I can only hope and pray that someone still remembers that I'm out here, waiting to return.


End file.
